


Twitterfic 24 - Charlie Barber x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Charlie calls you "Angel", Daddy Kink, Daddy!Charlie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Charlie Barber, Possessive Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Respectfully asking for breeding kink, degradation and "angel""
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Twitterfic 24 - Charlie Barber x Reader

Charlie was in a wicked mood this evening. Several things had gone wrong at his latest rehearsal, and he was in dire need of some stress relief. Good thing he could rely on you to help him out just the way he required.

He stormed through the front door, slamming it behind him, making you jump as you were making your way to the sofa.

“Don’t bother sitting down, angel… Daddy needs something from you.” His voice was low and stern. It sent shivers down your spine, and you found yourself planted to the spot. You looked over to find his eyes scanning your whole body, plotting what was to come.

“Y-yes, Charlie. Anything. What do you need?” you stuttered.

“I need you to go put on that little outfit of yours. You know the one,” he says, making his way over to you. When he reaches you, he cups your cheek, while the other hand grips tightly on your waist. “Tonight you’re going to be daddy’s perfect little whore. You’re going to take all my cum, and you’re not going to spill any of it, angel.”

Your eyes widen and you gulp. Oh, he was in *that* kind of mood.

He releases you from his grip and you know that’s your cue. Adrenaline surges through your body and you rush up the stairs to get changed.

You find the exact piece of lingerie Charlie was referring to; a sultry black babydoll, with lacy cups and sheer panels. A pair of sheer hold-ups to complement it. And then you then pull out the matching thong; you don’t imagine you’ll be wearing it for long, but you know Charlie would punish you if you didn’t bother with it.

You begin to remove your clothes, and Charlie appears at the door. Your eyes meet his gaze; intense, focused, dark. Your heart beats a little faster, and for a moment you forget what it is you’re meant to be doing.

“Don’t make me wait, angel… You know I don’t like to be kept waiting. Especially when I have something special planned.” His voice sounds a little lighter now, but still tinged with a special sort of desire.

You pull off your clothes, and slip on the thong. Next, you pull the babydoll over your body, the silky material caressing your skin as you adjust the cups and smooth the panels over your torso. Finally, you sit on the edge of the bed, rolling the hold-ups over your legs. The whole time Charlie has been watching you, silently, still standing in the doorway.

“Mhm, that’s it, angel. So pretty,” he says, as he stalks towards you. Once he reaches you, he traces a finger along your jawline, before dropping his hand to your throat and resting it there. “Now, get on all fours for me. Show me what a good little whore you are.”

He removes his hand from your throat, sliding over to your shoulder, as he encourages you to turn around on the bed. Your palms and knees sink into the duvet as you get into position. You dip your head low to the mattress, arching your back, putting on a display for Charlie.

You hear a low growl escape from his mouth as he moves closer to you. “That’s it. Such a slut for me, aren’t you? Bent over like that, in your slutty little lingerie. Practically begging for me, aren’t you? Filthy thing.” Each dirty word that slips from his mouth sends pangs of desire throughout your body.

He runs his hands up and down the back of your thighs, snapping the tops of the hold-ups against your skin. He then slowly traces one finger along your inner thigh, higher and higher, until he reaches the thin material of your thong.

Gently, he begins to tease you, his finger soon becoming damp with your arousal. You instinctively move back against him, desperate for more pressure… Smack. His hand striking one cheek. “Needy little slut, aren’t you? Patience, angel. You’ll be filled up soon enough. You’re going to be daddy’s perfect little cumslut this evening.”

He slides both hands underneath the babydoll, hooking his fingers under the sides of the thong. Ever so slowly, he pulls the material towards him, down your legs. You lift your knees off the bed slightly so he can continue removing them, before he drops them to the floor. He returns, his finger dragging gently up and down your dripping folds.

He hums. “Perfect. I think you’re ready for me, angel.” He grips your hips, flipping you over onto your back, before stepping back and stripping. You look up at him, watching with hungry eyes as he removes each piece of clothing. But then you think back to what he said earlier… ‘Especially when I have something special planned…’

What did he mean? So far, nothing that had happened was particularly unusual…

You don’t have much more time to think, as he lunges toward you on the bed, pinning your arms down and placing his large body between your legs. He attacks your neck with rough kisses as his hands move down your body, desperately gripping your soft skin. Then he pauses his movements, and pulls back slightly to look at you. His eyes are wide.

“You’re mine, angel. And I’m going to fill you up so well… You’re going to take daddy’s cum. Like the little slut you are. All of it. And we’re both going to make sure it stays inside of you, aren’t we?” His breathing is slightly heavier now, he’s riled up thinking about what he’s about to do to you. And then it clicks. Your pupils dilate, your mouth drops open just a little, anticipation burning through your body.

“We’re making a baby tonight, angel. I’m going to use your sweet little pussy just how I want, leave my seed in you.” Fuck. Your cunt clenches around nothing, suddenly so desperate to feel him inside you right now.

Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you pull him against you, your lips colliding in a passionate kiss. He moves up slightly, aligning himself with your core, and starts to push inside you. You gasp, feeling him stretch you out, until he can’t get any deeper.

“Mhm… Fuck, angel, always so tight… So fucking good for daddy…” he groans, as he holds you tighter against him. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into you. The sheer material of the hold-ups just adds to the sensations, sending shivers through his body.

“That’s it… Fuck, so tight, you’re gonna easily keep all my cum inside you, aren’t you?” he growls, his pace picking up now. He moves one hand down your body, gripping one breast and squeezing, before dropping further. Making his way down to your clit, circling gently while he continues pumping into you.

“F-fuck… Yes… So good, don’t stop…” you moan, your breath becoming ragged as Charlie starts working you towards your peak.

“Mhm… You’re gonna cum for me, angel. Cum for me, then I’ll put a baby inside you, just like we wanted.” He’s panting against your neck, working so hard to bring you both to release. His other hand gripping tightly on your hip, holding you firmly.

Increasing the pressure on your clit, he gently grazes your neck with his teeth, before sucking against the skin. “My pretty little whore… Gonna mark you up and give you my all, angel.” And he does.

Leaving reddish marks on your neck, he fucks you harder, his finger circling faster on your clit. You tighten up on him in response, your cunt greedily taking all you can, as your orgasm hits like a bolt of lightning. Moaning loud against his ear, it’s enough to push him over the edge too. He continues his movements for a few moments longer before shooting hot cum inside you, his hips stuttering as he fills you up.

He starts to release the grip on your hip, your skin indented and slightly bruised from the contact. He’s still gently circling your clit, pushing you over towards overstimulation. Your walls pulse around him, milking him for all he’s got. He leans in to kiss you, moaning against your lips, as he slowly withdraws from you.

Charlie then slides his hands underneath you, supporting your hips and angling you upwards slightly. Your eyes are hazy and you try to focus on his face, smiling at him as he does so.

“So it takes, angel.”


End file.
